


[bnior]Dirty Muse

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *羞耻play*三观不正有
Kudos: 1





	[bnior]Dirty Muse

**Author's Note:**

> *羞耻play  
> *三观不正有

“林在范，你真的对我没有一点越界的想法？”

朴珍荣终于大步上前夺过了林在范嘴里的烟，不透光的暗房里林在范依然能看清他亮晶晶的眼神，还有微红的眼角和皱起的五官…不好看，这是林在范作为一个摄影师最先想到的。

作为一个闷骚却感情丰富的男人，林在范想到了悲伤。

夹着胶卷的手接过了人手里将尽的烟，抖了烟灰，像在宣判:

“朴珍荣，你居然哭了。”

相识的过程很简单，对于林在范来说，就是灵感枯竭的摄影师遇到了自己的缪斯，而对于朴珍荣来说，这是一场苦苦追寻5年终于看到了一点微光的暗恋。

“你在偷拍我吗？”

微风将雪白床单吹开，干净秀气的男孩眯着眼睛问对面还没来得及按下快门的男人。

林在范放下相机，细长的眼睛透着点尴尬的笑意，嘴上却丝毫没有任何动摇：

“我是个摄影师，看见美的一切就想记录下来是个习惯。”

朴珍荣弯腰抖抻最后一件白色的背心，挂在晾衣绳前露出一个浅浅的笑，林在范端起相机，将画面定格在这一刻。

片刻，朴珍荣带着一身干净的皂香走来，下巴指了指林在范手里的相机，笑了：

“我很好奇你镜头里的我，是怎么样的美。”

“只剩下骚了。”

还带着水的底片被林在范拍在朴珍荣的脸上，正在跪着给林在范口的朴珍荣皱了眉瞪了人一眼。  
林在范又更重地拍了一下：“瞪什么，要我拍下你现在这骚模样吗？”

努力舔着柱身的舌头突然卷了一下，鼓起的口腔骤然锁紧，林在范啧了声把烟头叼嘴里，一手抓着朴珍荣的头发把人给拉了出来，不知道是前液还是唾液的银丝从深色头部拉到朴珍荣嫣红唇瓣，舌头还立在一时合不上的双唇中，朴珍荣喘着气用红眼睛一扫林在范，就被相机的闪光晃了眼。林在范又把相机放回工作台，毫不抱歉道：

“职业习惯，你不介意吧。”

朴珍荣看着那残留在光斑里的笑容，记忆里的声音又清晰。

“…职业习惯，见谅。”

随着快门一响，朴珍荣飞快扯好自己过于宽大的领口，站起身窘迫地把擦了地上牛奶的毛巾扔进水池里。

脸好烫，明明他也有可能没看到的…干嘛反应那么大。

朴珍荣冲着水边暴力揉着毛巾边后悔地咬着自己的下唇，沉浸在自己在走光的时候被林在范抓拍的羞耻感里，丝毫没注意到接近的罪魁祸首。

林在范的声音在背后一米开外响起，一贯的薄荷音说着他没有语调的道歉都显得足以让人心动。

“职业习惯，见谅，你多适应，”又说了一遍，林在范看着朴珍荣的动作一顿林挑着笑继续，“既然已经答应了做我下一套写真的主角。”

“嗯…我尽快。”

朴珍荣的声音小了起来，林在范饶有兴趣地观察着画册主人公一点一滴的变化，视线却被吸引着从粉色的耳尖下移到又圆又翘的屁股。

只拍屁股就太明目张胆了，林在范想着关掉了相机，却在经过朴珍荣去拿牛奶的时候不轻不重地捏了一把。

要不是对方真的挺保守，还真想把生活写真改成情色写真。被禁止在别人家里抽烟的摄影师叼着吸管想。

等人的脚步声远了直到消失在房间朴珍荣才敢用手摸着刚才被林在范捏了的臀部，本就居心不良的人不安地冒着想法又被大脑里另一个逐个否定。只是，拧干了毛巾低头拍衣服朴珍荣才发现身下隐约鼓起的一包。

——他只因被拍走光和捏一下屁股就有了反应，过于激烈的结果只能是那个自己肖想已久的人造成的。

现在林在范终于扒下了那层碍事的布料，大手直接贴上朴珍荣两瓣柔软却Q弹的屁股，大力揉搓着直到朴珍荣或许鼓胀的挺立滴下一滩水渍。

朴珍荣拧着被绑起的手，腰上突然一凉，是林在范又拍了一张相片。随之而来的还有不加修饰的流氓话。

“是不是被我揉屁股就能射了？果然是骚货…当初我捏你屁股的时候就知道了——你硬了对吧？”

后穴被林在范用力掰开臀瓣而一缩一张，林在范湿湿的手指就径直戳了进来。朴珍荣软了腰努力转过头，咬着牙直视他：

“你知道我肖想你，你不觉得我玷污了缪斯之名吗…”朴珍荣喘了一下，从未被开发过的后穴一下就被加到三根手指还是有点不能忍受，疼痛也让他有点破罐破摔的滋味，勾起一抹挑衅的冷笑，朴珍荣道：“大摄影师…你记录下的到底是不是…真正的我呢？”

呵。

林在范笑了，很快又面无表情地抽出在后穴里搅动扩张的三根手指，坚挺挤开臀缝直直磨着穴口进去。

“我知道，”林在范俯下一点身子将人一点点按进自己的身体，不理会朴珍荣的痛呼和呻吟，“你以为我是看到了什么才会说你是美的？”

腾出手将一张照片从池里拎出来，放在人眼前，朴珍荣抬头看了眼，身子一抖后穴也夹紧了还未进入的挺立，他有点口干舌燥了。

“好紧…”林在范喘了几口粗气才稳住了射精的冲动，把照片拍得更近了，“看到了吗，我的缪斯在自慰呢，那一脸的沉醉…”

忽然被咬了敏感的耳朵，朴珍荣不禁泄出第一声不含杂质的呻吟，林在范的后一句话直接燃烧了他的尊严：  
“这么美丽的自己，不想舔一下吗？”

理智断线的感觉是一样的，和死亡很像，呼吸和心跳在那一刻停止，感官和大脑一起罢工，情欲在血液翻涌达到最高峰，呼吸和心跳变得急促，感官和大脑变得迟钝，只有强大的本能支配着或许冷淡或许饥渴的身体——大难不死的畅快。

朴珍荣唯一一次的自我安慰是因为林在范。那次他淋了雨发烧，39度几躺在林在范的沙发上除了热就是疼。林在范撑着伞说我去买药，然后给朴珍荣裹上了自己的衬衫，再用自己的被子裹住了朴珍荣光裸的双腿。真的是烧糊了脑袋，朴珍荣闭着眼还在想林在范衣服和被子上的味道是他常用的那款沐浴露，薄荷海盐味就像他的人一样，既能减轻身上的高温，又能压住心中的热爱。

也许是因为系统整个紊乱，也许是因为男人的身体本就不矜持，总之，朴珍荣硬了。他嗅着林在范衬衫上的气味，扯开被子露出烧得粉红的两条腿和上面微微抬头的器官，用同样高温而干燥的手一下一下套弄着。

他虽热爱着林在范，但那热爱更无主，更自我。就如同他从未把林在范当成性幻想的对象，一是他根本不曾自我抚慰，二是他还无法原谅自己不再是林在范清高纯粹的缪斯。就好比此刻他胡乱刺激着自己的敏感点，大张着嘴喘气时，颤抖着大腿射精时，他不曾叫出林在范这个名字。虽然他的性欲有一部分是因他而起。

只是他没想到，林在范居然碰巧拍了下来。

更没想到，第一次见面他就像只母狗似的伸出湿漉漉的舌头着迷地舔着照片上姿态色情表情放荡的自己，而事实上，衣不蔽体的他正跪在男人身前，已经适应阴茎大小的后穴接纳着那跟肉刃的进出搅动，抽插的幅度又小到大速度由慢到快，林在范毫不在乎地捏着朴珍荣的后颈，囊袋撞击着挺翘的臀峰。

“真该拍下你这样，淫乱得像巷子里的鸡。”

林在范又点一只烟，他像谈论天气一样不带感情地说完这句话，盯着朴珍荣的眼睛眼色深了起来，轻不可闻地啧了一声，叼着烟把被舔得湿漉漉的照片一巴掌拍在他屁股上。

“朴珍荣，你知道吗，你根本就不是什么缪斯。”

语罢便掐着朴珍荣的腰瞄准前列腺大开大合顶弄着，朴珍荣射了几次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍站了起来，塌着的腰因过度的快感弓起，林在范目光扫视着那些照片，勾起的嘴角竟带着自嘲的意味：

“而我，从来也只对你有下流的念头。”

后面火辣辣地疼，太阳穴也一跳一跳，朴珍荣除了流泪和呻吟什么都做不到，他被那巨大的肉刃钉地死死的，他想要逃，没有勇气也没有力气。很快他就感到腰眼一酸，以尾椎为起点蔓延到末梢神经的快感冲刷了他的全身，阴茎对着地吐出一股又一股稀薄的精液，后面却想女人一样情动地收缩着把林在范的精液全部榨出来。

“朴珍荣，我们的合作关系结束了。”

林在范抽出黏滑的性器，看着镜头中曾经那么清冷那么高贵的人流着自己的精液满身狼狈趴在地上，拾起了刚才从人身上滑下的两张照片，随意地撕成两半，扔在水池里。而那张自慰的偷拍，却被收好在晾干绳上。

“林在范…我们还没结束，”朴珍荣像是看了他很久，嘴唇还是红艳的，眼底却深不可测起来，“你才刚刚发现真正的我，不是吗？”

摄影师对上他的眼睛，笑得迷人又危险。

完.


End file.
